Temptation
by hawkstout
Summary: Jay/Dick, (Incubus!Dick/Father Todd): Father Todd always gives in to his temptation in the end.


**Summary:** Father Todd always gives in to his temptation in the end.  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings:** Father Todd!Jason/Incubus!Dick

* * *

"It's not really fair."

Father Todd's candle flickered along with the warm honeyed voice suddenly whispering in his ear.

He turned his head, no one there.

He glared up at the ceiling at nothing for a moment, and then went back to Bible passages.

"Aren't you going to ask 'what's not fair?' Well?"

Father Todd made a note with carefully looped writing, neater than his usual hasty notes. He was trying to concentrate on the writing and not the voice.

"The one I am tied to, bound to, chained to, leashed by is a priest."

**And therefore we must seek FUCK.**Father Todd wrote. He looked down at annoyance. His mind had slipped.

"I like the sound of that."

Hot breath hit the back of his neck. A chin rested on his shoulder. Father Todd had taught the demon letters himself. He regretted that now. The demon's favourite and most recognisable word didn't slip past the Incubus' eyes.

He sounded it out in his ear slowly, perhaps thinking the same thing.

"Ffffffffuuuuuuuuuck," He said like he did long ago when he spelt out his first word for Father Todd.

_"That's correct, right? Did I get it right, Master?"_

"You're distracting."

"You're boring. You don't even like doing this sort of thing. You're a terrible priest.

Father Todd didn't reply.

"What are you doing?"

"Turning the other cheek to your rude behaviour."

The demon made an annoyed sound. Comical and dramatic, like a child not getting his way.

Long arms wrapped around him. The demon's cheek smushed against his.

"You'd rather punish me."

"Oh yes," Father Todd replied. "But you like punishment too much."

"That's unfair! I'll get spoiled!" The Demon protested.

"Richard," Father Todd said, heavy with annoyance.

"Master," Richard met him with a wheedling tone. "I figured out why you named me that you know," He said suddenly, his tone switching to light and humorous.

"It is because you liked the play Mr. Wayne's Butler read to you."

"Now is the winter of our discontent/ Made glorious summer by this sun of York; And all the clouds that lour'd upon our house/In the deep bosom of the ocean buried.*"

Richard recited perfectly with a slight accent that was reminiscent of Pennyworth the butler.

"I do like it," the demon confided, "I like Shakespeare's crude jokes better than all the dull begets of the Bible, but that's not why at all. Admit it. You made a joke. A joke about genitals. The nickname for Richard is Dick. You wanted to call me a Dick all day. Because it suits a being of my nature. Tell the truth now, come on. Isn't lying a sin?"

"Lying is not a sin if you use it to stop another sin from transpiring. I'm not going to encourage your ill behaviour, Richard."

"Encouraging me is a sin now. Heh?" The Demon was still wrapped around him and wasn't about to move anytime soon. "So then, when you said we were brothers to Mr. Wayne last year, were you stopping a sin from happening?"

"Yes."

"Is it because Mr. Wayne is a glutton for dark haired blue eyed young men—such as yourself? Were you worried he would try to seduce me like he seduced you?"

"You really do want punishment, don't you Richard?" Father Todd said lowly.

"I request you call me Dick from now on. I like it better. It suits me better."

"Fine."

"Are you turning the other cheek again?"

"Yes."

"Can't you turn your other other cheeks this way? You've been at this chair a long while."

Father Todd knew the creature was grinning.

"I will not sin with you, Dick," Father Todd said the name with emphasis. Dick chuckled.

"Then just have sex with me then."

"No." He was beyond trying to explain what was good and what was evil to a Demon. Dick's soul could never be saved. He was meant to be this way. He was made to tempt. He was made to be beautiful and charming so that Father Todd would struggle. He couldn't hate or detest the creature for following God's plan for him. He could only detest weak men that gave into that perfect beauty.

Or at least, he was supposed to.

"What about me is the sin?" Dick asked. "If it is my gender, although I feel you are being rather short-sighted, I can change it for you."

The demon's voice heightened at the end. Father Todd felt the swell of a woman's breast pressed against his back. Long, silky, sweet smelling black hair tumbled down over his shoulder. The cheek pressed against him became more smooth and round.

Father Todd reached up and tangled the long strands of black in his fingers. It was soft.

"Will that do?" Dick asked. Her voice was melodious, just as seductive and enthralling.

"No," Father Todd answered strictly.

"Urgh," The voice dropped. The hair retreated. He felt the scrap of stubble as Dick pulled back, a man again. He heard his small bed groan as the demon collapsed on it.

"Then what?"

"Priests don't have sex, and they certainly don't have sex with Demons."

"Fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," Dick sounded out again.

Father Todd finally pulled away from his passages. He was too distracted, and had written the same sentence three times. He spun his chair to face the incubus lying on his bed. Dick was pouting—and naked.

"Richard!"

"It's not a sin for me if I fuck myself is it?" Dick asked with narrowed eyes. "You can tell God I wouldn't stop—"

Father Todd stood and went to the door.

"—And you had to watch because the door was locked from the outside."

The door was locked, just as he said. Dick could move through walls. It would have been simple for him.

"Stop it," Father Todd was getting angrier. There was so much temptation about Dick. From touching him to beating him.

Dick spread his legs wide so that Father Todd could clearly see his manhood. He started moving his hand up and down slowly, playing with himself. His face was almost more indecent than the act itself.

Father Todd watched silently. He felt a roll of satisfaction in his gut. The demon gave precious little moans and calls.

"Master, _please_."

God was cruel to make such a perfect temptation for Father Jason Todd. The priest had yet to be able to stand true against it. One day maybe, but not today.

"Sin with me one more time."

"Alright," Father Todd—Jason, the title of his vow cannot be used here. Jason took a few steps forward his eyes peering down at the writhing incubus. Dick could feel the stirrings of Jason's sexual energy and his face was elated and beautiful. He continued to run his hand up and down himself.

"Fuck yourself." Jason ordered.

"Okay."

Dick's tail trembled. The demon went on all fours leaving himself wanting for now. He slowly grinned at the priest and curved his tail to loop back and into himself. He pushed in and gave a small cry of pleasure. His wings fluttered.

"Bless me, Father."

"**No, we aren't doing that**."

"Touch me, Master."

Jason bent down and gripped the demon by his black hair pulling his head up into a messy kiss. It was wet and their teeth knocked against each other as the Demon picked up pace. Jason pulled up and ran a finger slowly down Dick's neck, down his spine between his wings, and farther still to where the tail was planted.

"Are you wide enough?"

The tail emerged slowly.

"Yes, fill me up, let me _feast_."

Jason got up on the bed and pulled down his trousers. The tail was out and Dick straightened, now on his knees. _Prayer position, the bastard. _

Jason pushed forward so that there was no space between them. Dick gave a cry of complete and utter happiness.

"Please enjoy yourself!" He begged.

Jason didn't hold back his appreciative grin. One sin this demon never committed was non-consensual acts. The 'feast' was too good when his partner was enjoying themselves.

And giving into temptation was a sin, falling to a monster's own greed was not, that could be forgiven.

Jason could be forgiven if he repented and meant it, but he didn't. Not now. The sweet pleasure of these moments. After weeks or months of being true. Finally getting to touch him.

How could he repent for that?

How could he repent when he didn't feel wretched at all for his acts?

He felt happy and whole.

And in these moments his enchanting, crass demon felt more like his angel.

"You're so gentle, Jason," Dick whispered between breathy gasps. "You're so sweet to me."

He pulled out and flipped Dick over so he could see his face, then he pushed back in.

"Jason, Jason, Master I love you. Please, let's be like this forever."

Jason kissed and rubbed and touched. His hand trailed down the demon's defined stomach. His hand settled on the demon's own throbbing need.

Touching was a wonderful experience he had never gotten enough of.

It seemed his demon felt the same.

He felt that sudden rush of ecstasy and light. Dick followed suite seconds later. They both collapsed on the bed.

Dick pressed against him contently, floating on clouds.

"Thank you for the delicious meal," He whispered pressing a chaste kiss to Jason's cheek. "I'll be full enough for your next dry spell with that," he chuckled, but there was almost sadness there. He pushed more fully against him knowing that tomorrow Jason would spurn his advances and touches. Even light ones, even an arm around the shoulder.

Jason would be determined to right himself and be good… and the incubus would ache for him.

_"Please love me,"_ he would hear the demon whisper in his ear at night, as if trying to get the thought to cement in Jason's brain.

Maybe it already had.

He stroked Dick's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"We're both sinners you know. You sin according to your rules and I sin according to mine."

"Demons can sin?"

"I shouldn't feel this way about you. You're supposed to be nourishment. You're not supposed to be an addiction."

Jason pressed his lips lightly against Dick's.

"Then why do you tempt me?"

"Tempt you? Oh no, Jason," Dick nuzzled him, "It's the other way around."

* * *

*Richard III


End file.
